


The Past, The Present, and The Future

by ClaraTheFabulous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Kind of inspired by that cartoon on tumblr with fate and coincidence?, M/M, Multi, Pay attention for random poeticism, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraTheFabulous/pseuds/ClaraTheFabulous
Summary: The past is a blond haired Irishman, born in old Brooklyn. The future is technology, loud, and showy. The present is a mixture of the two, loving them both.Wait... loving?





	1. How Could I Ever Forget?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinnamonCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonCake/gifts).



The Past is a purebred blond Irishmen, born from Brooklyn and equality. Blue, earnest eyes and rose-tinted cheeks. He loves Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong, emotional voices full of pain and love. He remains skeptical and mildly uncomfortable with the Future's antics, but his hopeful eyes find the best in everything. If nothing, the Past is intimate friends with Pain. Pain, and her violent red hair, eyes of guilt and skin of false innocence. Gently quiet discussions of loss litter their friendship, and their presence brings a note of somberness to the room. His version of Laughter, Love, and Joy died with him.

The Future wraps his arm around Hope's shoulder, a sly grin at his lips. Digs his fingers into Hope's dirty blond hair, nudges his short build. The Future plays with the laws of nature, watches the threads of the universe unfold before him, can bend them for himself. His eyes. The eyes of a young man, a bright twinkle of ideas and love of everything around him. Truth and Morality follow him closely, ginger freckles and military coats. They worry about what is to come, but love the future nonetheless. Happiness and Joy cover his complexion, hiding deeper Pain and Suffering beneath a thick husk.

The Present mixes both of them, pieces of futuristic technology functioning on his arm, but a hint of an old Brooklyn accent playing with his lips. Sneers and crude statements infest his conversations with the Future. Bantering with the best of the best is no problem, but carefully sculpted words form conversations with The Past. He remains much more intimate with Pain, knowing every way to elicit her body and mind.

~***~

Gentle hands float down his chest, words, words, "Remember, Remember me," murmured along his throat. A deep breath fills Present's lungs, Past's bitten lip.

"How could I ever forget?" He speaks, "We are one"

 

Neither of them see the Future, lingering just down the hallway.

~***~

Pain relinquishes a smile, gifts a kiss on Truth's cheek. Both bodies entangled, love forged in mutual dependence.

"The Future is anxious" Pain says.

A nod, "He fails to see their need for him like a limb." Truth replies

"their?"

"Of course theirs, how can he not see it?"

"Forgiveness for obliviousness must never be asked."

"Of course, madame. He fails to see how he provides a standard to strive for. A system to maintain."

"But surely, they could survive without him." 

"For a time, but without a goal in mind or a lover to protect, loss in virtue is sure to occur."

"A lover?"

"That is not my story to tell."

~***~

"You must understand, how much they need you" Morality insists.

"They are one, how can you forget? He is the past and he is the present. They both interweave to create one another. I am simply at the mercy of their decisions" The Future responds.

"How can you say that? I am sure Truth would have a different opinion."

"I have not spoken with her, but I am sure we will agree."

"Then you have not spoken with Hope, either" "I am afraid he is inappropriate in this matter."

"His jokes are certainly not polite, but there is always something to gain from speaking to Hope."

The Future laughs bitterly, "and here is the exception, my friend."

~***~

The Past laughs into the Present's mouth, smiles pulling at both their lips like marionettes. Hours of tracing veins and limbs reveal nothing they did not already know, that every touch leads to the heart.

A hand on Present's chest, "You love him." Not a question.

A whisper from under long brunet hair, "I do."

"What a coincidence"

"What?"

"I do as well"

Two smirks dance with each other, both confident in what is to come.

~***~

"You know what's funny?"

The Future notes as Morality steps into the lab, tossing a ball at the wall.

"Oh, do tell."

It is only after this reply that Morality really sees the room, red rimmed eyes and papers thrown everywhere.

"I experiment all day in here," a glance of acknowledgement around the room, before settling on the other man, "but none of it exists unless I bring it to the Present. None of it even matters." The ball falls through the floor.

"Future, you have to understand-"

"What? what could I possibly not understand. The Present is strong, solid within himself. The Past? Even more so, no reliance on anyone else." A pause, "Me?", he laughs

"I nearly disappear if the Present is in danger. Do you have any idea what that is like?" the future looks down.

"Yes! My existence is built upon your decisions as much as anyone else's." Eye contact, to deliver, "And you have never forgotten me, not once." the Future's grey eyes begin a hint of color,

"Go. Speak to truth. Speak to hope. Get your head on straight, boy. And please, remember me."

"How could I ever forget?" a grim smile, "We are one."

~***~

 When Hope is to be found, however, only Love, with his pressed suits and receding hairline, with his red eyes and hands clasped together on the bedside. He is on his knees.  
Hope is lying, unconscious and phasing in and out.  
Truth is waiting outside, and just above a whisper says, "This is the first phase. A day, he'll phase out completely. Never to return."  
"What can we do?"  
"What can you do, Future. Surely you know what you have done."  
"Truth, enlighten me"  
She comes up behind him, one hand on his shoulder, "You have forgotten him. The one person where he is indefinite, where no terrible decision can remove him, and you have let him down. "  
"And what shall I do now? I have forsaken a valuable friend. If you stand for truth, surely you do not suggest-"  
His head jerks violently back, and she begins to speak, with her lips close enough to touch his ear, "Do not mock me. To choose what you are suggesting only solidifies Hope's fate. For the sake of him, and his Love, your Morality, your Future," Her nails tighten in his hair,  
"Choose the rightful truth, the truthful right. Choose a painful love“ She knows he understands when his irises explode with color, and hope sits up, gasping in the room just ahead. 

 


	2. A Painful Love

The future races to the present. He finds him in his lab, running a delicate finger over the new medicines of the day, recreating them in the real world. He can never fully understand the future's offerings, can never quite get them as perfect as first imagined. The future never complains, though. Never worries his delicate lip over the inability to prevent faults in his technology.

This is how they first met. It was staring into the eyes of a young, idealistic man, long ago, when Present met Future. It was knowing that in the Future, this technology would save hundreds, if only he could grab onto the Future's hand and never let go. Because the Future may need the present for implementation, but the present needs the Future for improvement.

"I love your creations. I love your contributions. I love they way you foster Hope. I love how dedicated you are to remembering the Past" The present pauses, turns, says, "I love you."

 The Future smiles wide, with a twinkle in his eye that has been missing. "How could I forget?" He speaks softly.

"We are one"

 

 

They were joined by the past, who grinned slowly and told stories. Love was brighter than ever, with a strong grip on Hope. Pain, at once appeased, stood at the back of the cathedral, flickering, knowing with pleasure that she was not welcome. 

 

Truth stood, and after a long declaration of codependence, spoke thus,

 

"And at last, the Past, Present, and Future, become one. Time, at last, is united."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! feel free to leave comments or kudos... I'm definitely not discouraging it...
> 
> All jokes aside, this was really fun to write so let me know if you want more or something... I don't really know.


End file.
